The Broken Jewel Detector
by akina kumitami
Summary: How does the gang deal when the one person who can see the shards of the sacred jewel is, well, broken? Will all this just be too emotionally challenging for the poor young miko?
1. A Day Unlike Any Other

A/N: So, everybody, this is the fanfic we have all been waiting for! I finally got the first few chapters done, so I will put them up so that you can read them and review. Please remember to review! Pretty please? I really want to be able to continue this story but I can't if no one wants to read it, so…yeah. Anyway, the story behind this chapter:

I got many of the ideas from my good buddy Krista, or as I like to call her, Inu-Krista! (there's a story to that name, but that's for another time and place!) Thanks for the help Krista!

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome-ness that is Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw… a white sky? And gray trees? What was wrong with this picture? Everywhere she looked, everything was in black and white. Even her clothes were shades of gray.

_I can't move my arms_, she complained mentally. _Why am I all tied up? Wait… This is a railroad! Ah! And that's a train!_

She frantically evaluated her situation. It was all being played out like a black and white silent movie, complete with the piano chase music in the background. She was tied, arms and legs, with a rope, to a railroad track, only she was parallel to the tracks instead of lying across them. A steam engine was rushing at full speed towards her, the conductor, who just so happened to be Naraku the Monkey Man, leaning out of the open cab and laughing insanely while blowing the train's whistle, although you couldn't hear either over the piano music.

_Haven't I seen this before in an old Disney cartoon?_ Kagome thought. _Now, all I got to do is wait for the hero guy to come and rescue me… Any day now…_ Looking around, she spotted Inuyasha sitting in a nearby tree, ready to pounce when the train was near enough.

"HEY! HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" she tried to shout to him, before she realized that she couldn't talk due to the lack of character voices in the 20's when these kinds of movies/cartoons were made. She heaved a sigh or relief when he finally jumped from his branch and swung into Naraku, crashing them both into the conductor's booth.

As far as Kagome could tell, a big fight was going on between the two men, but the train never slowed. Actually, she could have sworn it started to get faster as the time passed.

As it began to get too close for comfort, Kagome decided it was up to her to save her sorry butt.

Just as she was about to roll off of the tracks, the train zoomed right over her head, coming dangerously close to cutting her nose clear off. For a minuet or so, all she could see was this blur of grayish-blackness. Finally, when it had passed, Kagome just laid there, wide eyed, not believing that she was nearly killed by a runaway locomotive, and Inuyasha was still there, fighting Naraku in the conductor's cab.

Kagome stood up, not noticing how the ropes carelessly slid off her as she walked away from the tracks. All she could think of at the moment was how that dope of a hero, Inuyasha, could be so careless as to let her get almost run over by a train. _Oh just wait till I get my hands on that_— Her thoughts abruptly ended as she fell of a small cliff and smacked face first into…

Her bedroom floor.

Kagome sat up grudgingly and rubbed her sore face, which was red from its collision with the floor. She slowly rose to her feet and swiped the clock off of her nightstand, holding it close to her nose for her sleepy eyes to read.

"What the—7:35? On a Saturday?" She groaned and set the clock back in its original place. "I can't get back to sleep. That's bad. And I'm all sweaty thanks to that wonderful dream I just had. That's also bad. Maybe I'll go take a bath… Yeah, a bath sounds good. That's a good energy booster if I ever knew one. I'll be refreshed and ready to head back to the Feudal Era later."

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"EEE!" Kagome nearly leapt out of her skin when her alarm clock suddenly began to ring in her ear. "Ah! Didn't I shut that thing off last night?!" The monotonous ringing got louder. Apparently not.

~*~

The warm steamy bath felt awesome after Kagome's rough morning. She even had a never-fails stress-relieving system for relaxation in the tub. She would let herself soak for a few minuets, then would pick up her handy romance novel and read a chapter or so before putting it down, lathering her self up with soap, and then sitting and soaking for another few minuets. This entire process repeated itself for nearly an hour. Then her hands got all wrinkly like raisins, and she had to force herself out of the tub to avoid becoming a full out prune.

Kagome stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it securely around herself before heading out the door to get back to the room. For the moment, everything was just dandy because she was all loosened up and full of spunk and energy thanks to the nice and refreshing bath. Then, out of the blue, just as she was about to walk out the door, she slipped on a wet bar of soap that lay randomly on the floor and fell flat on her back.

"Owww…"

"Smooth move, Sis," Souta taunted from the hall. He casually walked by, not even bothering to glance inside to make sure Kagome was all right.

"Shut up!" she snapped back for her spot on the floor.

After having dried herself off and choosing a comfortable outfit to wear the rest of the day, Kagome walked down the hall towards the stairs, a book in her nose. Of coarse, when there is a book shoved in your face, you can't see everything around you. So, as fate would have it, the fat cat, Buyo, decided to sit right in front of the steps at the exact moment Kagome's foot came down to make her decent.

Buyo screeching and taking off, throwing Kagome totally off balance and sending her crashing down the stairs, where she hit the wall at the bottom with a loud thud followed this.

Lucky for Kagome, the fall didn't break her neck, but she did get up with some serious back pains. "Not my morning," she groaned.

As soon as she walked through the kitchen door and passed by the dining room table, she once again slipped on some foreign object and landed hard on her butt with a screech.

"What in the—" She examined the substance that littered the kitchen floor and was shocked to find ramen. Everywhere! Only one person could be responsible for such a mess.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

The hanyou entered the kitchen from outside, where he had been lounging in a shady tree.

"What's all the yelling for?" he asked, standing over Kagome and staring down at her. "And why are you on the floor?"

Kagome angrily stood up and pointed at the mess of ramen. "THIS is the reason I am on the floor, that you very much!" she yelled. "Why exactly is there RAMEN all over the FLOOR?!"

Inuyasha followed her finger to the pile of noodles and shrugged. "Oh. That. I had some ramen earlier. Your mom had made some for me. I guess I ate a bit too hastily, eh?"

Inuyasha laughed, but Kagome could not find any hilarity in it what so ever, not after this crappy morning she had had. You could literally see the smoke billowing out of her ears as her face grew bright red.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed in Inuyasha's face, causing him to shrink away in fear. 

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" he said defensively.

"I HAVE NEARLY KILLED MY SELF THIS MORNING WITH ALL THESE LITTLE ACCIDENTS!" She huffed and pointed to the door leading outside, towards the shrine that housed the Bone Eater's Well. "Go back to the feudal era and wait for me there! I should only be another couple of hours getting supplies and stuff from the store! Otherwise, keep away from me until I get there!"

"Fine! Sheesh!" Inuyasha tuned and stormed off towards the well, muttering something about a "Stupid Wench" that has "temperamental issues."

~*~

Kagome's Grandfather nodded his head gravely as Kagome told everyone over breakfast how she had managed to fall four consecutive times that morning.

"It is a bad omen," he concluded. "Something bad is to happen today, I just know it! Kagome, you should stay inside today. Just in case."

"No way, Grandpa." Kagome shook her head, annoyed. "Stop being so suppositious. I'm just having a bad…awful…TERRIBLE morning!"

"I'm sure they day will get better as it goes," Kagome's mother said with a smile. "Kagome, didn't I hear you tell Inuyasha that you would be there in a few hours? You should get whatever shopping you need to do done now, so that you can go as soon as possible."

"Yeah, your right Mom." They continued eating in silence, until Kagome broke it with mouthful of food. "Hey, this is good. What is it?"

"Oh, it's the stuff I found in this blue container in the refrigerator."

Souta choked on the mouthful of food he had and spit it promptly all over the table. Ignoring the screams of protest from Kagome, he turned and gaped at his mother. "Mom… you didn't use the one labeled 'B.R.G.' did you?"

"Why, yes, I believe so. Why?"

He grew pale. "Mom! That's my science experiment!"

Kagome and Grandpa spit out the food that they had in their mouths. Grandpa took a long swig of juice to clear his mouth, and Kagome leaped up out of her chair, screaming and wiping at her tongue with a napkin.

Kagome could feel her stomach get queasy, but curiosity got the better of her. "Souta, what does 'B.R.G." stand for, exactly?"

He smiled evilly and looked at the blue container now sitting secluded on the counter. "Bacteria on Rat Guts," he said.

Kagome ran to the bathroom to throw up.

~*~

Any other day, the morning light shining down on her back, accompanied by a soft breeze, would have been enough to lift Kagome's spirits. But this was no ordinary day. This was a awful day. As a matter of fact, this day just plain sucked, in Kagome's eyes.

Lady Luck was definitely not on Kagome's side today at all. As she walked slowly down the side walk, headed towards the nearest convenience store, she just so happened to slip on a banana peel, sending her, for the fifth time that day, flat on her butt. To add to the embarrassment, a group of young kids across the street pointed and laughed. This was the kind of thing that was only supposed to happen to poor saps on the T.V., not to innocent middle-school girls just trying to survive each day with the powers of a reincarnated miko.

Kagome didn't bother to get up from her spot on the ground. She pounded her fists in the cement and screamed out in frustration. "I SWEAR! I will NOT live through this day! SOMETHING, ANYTHING, just KILL ME NOW!"

As if the gods themselves were answering her pleads, a boy on his bicycle began to peddle his way around the street corner towards Kagome. Neither saw each other.

Then it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The boy suddenly spotted Kagome sitting in front of him and screamed "Look out!" Kagome whipped her head around and stared in horror at the boy trying to skid his bike to a stop. Then, the bike and Kagome met in a head-on collision.

The last thing she saw was a big black rubber tire smacking her in the face. Too bad she couldn't even remember that much when she woke up in a hospital bed that evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I know this first chapter was really weird, but I tried. These were all ideas we came up with while sitting on the sidelines in gym class, so I know they are a little strange, but I promise the rest of the story will be better! Don't back out on me yet! I'm putting this up in school so I have to wrap it up but please review, and I'll have up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. My Broken Jewel Detector

A/N: This is chapter two. I know, I put it up really close to chapter one but its just so that those of you who reading can get a better grasp on the whole situation at hand. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I can draw him, write about him, think and dream about him, but for some reason I still can't own him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa all sat in the waiting room of the hospital, while down the hall Kagome was in the emergency room. Souta was visibly scared, while Mother just stared at basically nothing. Grandpa was busy in his own little corner, praying over Kagome's bloodstained backpack.

Souta ran over to his mother and held her hand. "Mom, What about Inuyasha? How is he gonna know?"

"Maybe he'll just come on his own," she told him.

"No, he left after they argued. He won't just come." Souta suddenly remembered the time when Kagome and him were running from a noah mask, and Kagome had sent him back to the well to get Inuyasha. Later, Souta couldn't get through the well himself, but Inuyasha came anyway, claiming that he could smell her blood from where he was. This gave Souta an idea to get Inuyasha to come to the hospital and know what happened to Kagome.

He ran over to Grandpa, who was still praying over Kagome's backpack. He snatched it up, and ran out of the hospital back towards the shrine. When his mother cried out for him to stop, he just shouted over his shoulder, "Don't worry Mom! I'm going to get Inuyasha! I'll be fine!"

~*~

The well looked so creepy from where Souta stood. He had never really liked it in the first place, but now knowing that it connected the past to the present made it just plain strange. A shiver ran up his spine, but he knew that Inuyasha had every right to know what had happened. With a deep breath and Kagome's battered backpack slung over his shoulder, Souta leaped over the edge and down the narrow shaft of the well.

His feet hit the bottom with a dull thud, just as he had expected. "Inuyasha!" he cried anxiously, gripping the backpack tightly. "Inuyasha! Hurry! Something's happened to Kagome!"

When nothing happened, he began to panic. His eyes got blurry, and he dropped to his knees and began to yell at the dirt floor. "Inuyasha! Please! You have to come and see Kagome! Something really bad happened and now she's—" He was suddenly cut off when the well began to glow an eerie blue and hand grabbed the backpack, lifting him in the air with it.

"Souta, why do have Kagome's backpack? Why is it covered in her blood?" Inuyasha asked him sternly. "And what do you mean something bad happened? What did that girl get herself into now?"

Souta looked up at his hero, tears still fogging his eyes. "Kagome was hit by a bike-rider. She's in the hospital, and we're not sure if she's going to be all right or not! You have to come and see her! Maybe…" he sniffed. "Maybe she'll get better if she knows your there."

Inuyasha gaped at the boy. "The… hospital? Wait, what do you mean, 'not sure she's going to be all right?'"

"She was knocked unconscious, and I think she had a concussion or something, and lots of other bad stuff!" Souta was crying now. "Please, just come see her!"

Inuyasha, still holding the boy by the backpack, leaped out the well. He slung Souta onto his back, and began running out of the shrine and towards the city. "How do we get to this hospital?"

~*~

Inuyasha bounded through the double doors of the polished white waiting area, surprising everyone, including the receptionist.

"So you, um, need anything? Sir?"

Completely ignoring the nurse at the reception desk, Souta immediately pointed out where his family sat.

"Oh, Souta! Inuyasha!" Grandpa and Mother both exclaimed, jumping up and running over to greet them. "Souta, you had us so worried, but it is so good to see you here, Inuyasha."

Souta jumped down off of Inuyasha's back and hugged his mom. "Is Kagome okay?" he asked innocently.

"What happened to her? What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded urgently.

Mother sighed. "Come sit down. We're waiting for the doctor to come and tell us the details."

It was hours before any real news came. Inuyasha paced the small waiting room, while Souta sat in his mother's lap, and Grandpa just sat and prayed some more. When the doctor finally came out, everyone rushed over to hear the details.

The doctor cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "It seems as if the she's going to be okay," he said, and everyone let out a sigh or relief. "Surprisingly, there weren't any broken bones, but she did suffer a major concussion. She hasn't woken up yet, so we can't bet too sure if her memory has been effected or not, but she is settled in her room, if you want to visit. We ask that you go maybe a couple at a time, though, so we're not crowding her."

He lead the way down the spotless white halls, to a door that lead to a room with a window looking in over a bed that supported a sleeping Kagome. A white bandage was wrapped around her forehead, with a breathing machine leading to her nose and an IV in her arm.

Inuyasha ran up to the window and pressed his face against the glass, observing all the strange machines that she was hooked up too. He just wanted to get in there and hold her hand, if that much was even possible. He was afraid of what he might discover if he entered the room.

Mother took Souta and Grandpa in first. Inuyasha watched through the window as they each tried to say something to her, with no prevail. After a few minuets, after each of them had tried to comfort her and each other, they left and held the door open for Inuyasha. Souta went to follow him, but his mother held him back. "Let him talk to her by himself," she said, watching sadly.

Inuyasha walked over next to the bed and stared down at the sleeping figure. She looked so helpless, just lying there. It was against her nature. She had too much bottled up energy to hold still for too long, and they were always ready to pick a fight. It was so strange to just see her lying there, hooked to machines that seemed to be the things keeping her well.

"Stupid wench," he said softly, "what did you do? How did you get yourself into a position like this? I can't leave you for even a second, can I? I'm sure this never would have happened if I were there…" He leaned over her, examining her face for any sign of life. "You have to get better, you know. How are we supposed to finish collecting all the jewel shards if you…stay like this?" She didn't move at all as he carefully sat at the edge of the bed, still hovering over her. "Kagome, don't leave me like this. I'm sure what I would do if I lost you. You have to stay strong and get better…for me…"

Slowly, Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. Inuyasha froze, still hovering over her face, watching as she looked up at him. "Ka…Ka-Kagome?"

They stared at each other for a minuet, before Kagome blinked and looked him over. 

"Who, or what, are you supposed to be?" she asked, eyeing his ears.

~*~

The doctor stood next to her bed, asking various questions for whatever reason he had. Every time he answered, he would say something like "Hm," or "Interesting." In the window leading out to the hallway, she could see her family standing with that…thing, watching her. It was kind of unnerving.

When she had first heard the voice of someone talking to her, it had seemed so familiar, although she wasn't sure where from. It was the voice of a man, she knew that much. She decided she would just have to see for herself.

Then she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a pair of soft golden ones staring back at her. They seemed so mesmerizing, like they were searching her soul, but as she looked around to see whom they belonged to, she found long silver hair, fangs, two dog ears, and a strange red outfit.

Watching the dog-man-thing stare at her, Kagome quietly pondered her whereabouts. _What the heck is this thing? Could he be…God? Or maybe an angle? Am I dead?!_

"Do I know you?" she asked it repeatedly. Why wasn't it saying anything? For a while it just kept saying her name, over and over again. Then, after about the billionth time she asked it, it finally answered.

"Whoa—What do you mean? You don't know who I am?" She shook her head, and he growled. Literally, he growled like a dog. She would have been scared, was she not already terribly confused.

"Are you serious, or are you just pulling my leg?" After she stared back at him with a blank look, he leaned back and gaped at her. "You ARE serious, aren't you? How could you NOT know who I am? I mean, after all we've been through!" He was yelling pretty loudly. That was when she realized how much her head hurt. 

She reached up to feel it, and found a bandage there.

"What's going on? Where am I?" It was obviously pointless trying to get any information out of this guy. He—or it?—was still stuck on the fact that she didn't know who he was. That was when a doctor walked in, followed by the people she recognized as her family.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Now I know I'm not dead!" she concluded happily. The dog-man thing just got more annoyed.

"Oh, sure, you know THEM!"

The doctor turned to him. "So, you know her?"

"YES! And she should know me, too!"

"Oh, I see then."

And that was when the he shooed her family out of the room and began to question her about her age, her family, school, all that good stuff. Judging by all the sounds he made after every answer, she wasn't sure if what she was saying was right or wrong.

The doctor brought back in her family so he could talk to all of them at once. "It seams as if her memory is, well…" He cleared his throat. "Her memory has been jogged by a few years. She thinks she is 13-years-old."

"What?" chorused five different voices.

Unfazed by the reaction, the doctor turned to the guy in red. "I suppose that was when she met you. In the past year or two, right?" Inuyasha stared at the floor, and the doctor turned to address the rest of the family. "This is temporary amnesia. Her memory should come back eventually, although I cannot say how long it will take. I advise that as soon as she is released, you show her around. Help her remember things again."

Kagome blinked. "You mean… I have amnesia? But, I know who I am! I can tell you my age, my family, my school—"

"—but my name has just so happened to escape you at the moment," Inuyasha grumbled. Souta looked at him sympathetically. Kagome just glared.

The doctor thought for a moment before continuing. "Kagome, what season is it?"

"Winter!" she insisted. "It just snowed yesterday! I can remember, because Souta made a snowman that looked just like his day-care teacher, and Mom made us hot cocoa, and…" she was met with blank stares. "What?"

The doctor walked over the window over looking a courtyard outside and opened it up, inviting the fresh fall air. "It's spring of 2004. Does it look like it snowed yesterday?" A bird chirped as if to confirm the fact that it was definitely _not_ wintertime.

"Kagome, I haven't been in day-care for years," Souta offered.

Kagome smacked her self in the head, forgetting that she had a nasty scrape under the protective bandage. She winced and laid her head back down on the fluffy hospital pillow.

"We'll keep her here for a few more days. Then, I advise you keep physical activity to a minimum, but do try and get your memory back." The doctor walked to the door, turned at the last minuet, and said, "I'll be back in about an hour to check that head of yours. Meanwhile," he turned to her family, "Visiting hours are until 9:00 tonight. Two of you may stay here, if you want, but only two please." With that, he shut the door carefully.

Kagome sighed. _Amnesia…ugh… This is insane…_ She closed her eyes to avoid all the worried glances her 'visitors' were giving her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Now that that is all done and up, I ask that you review so I can keep the will to continue! Kidding, kidding… but I DO want you to review! I have some good stuff planned for the future chapters. Oh yes, good stuff indeed… *mwahaha!*


	3. Henti Houshis, Cute Badgers, Creepy Kitt...

A/N: Gomen! Gomen, gomen, gomen! I know it's took forever to get this chapter up, but its here! And, it not like I've neg;ected ALL of my stories, I mean, I've helped up date 'Conversations' with Tsuki…

So, its finally here. Ch 3. I got a grand total of what, 4 reviews? Jolly. Well, to all of you who reviewed:

Tsuki-no-oni—I'm sorry your lost. I'm not sure I made you beta read these… I can't remember! ;;; Hey look, an IM! runs off to chat

Tsuki-no-oni—You again, huh? j/k I like the fact that your reviewing, oh great beta-reader/authoress person! And…hey, wait a sec… I never got those chili cheese fries! Oh well, another time, yes?

Fuf—thanks. You're the first NOT to say you're confused!

dark-magic-fire—I'm glad you think its…_interesting_. Keep reading, it'll get better!

And the dreaded disclaimer:

Don't own 'em. Any of 'em. Not a single speck of 'em. And I don't think I ever will own 'em. Hum.

** Chapter 3**

**Hentai Houshis, Cute Badgers, Creepy Kittens, and Butt-Kicking Teens**

Kagome sat at the desk in her bedroom and stared at the bottle of little jewel shards that sat before her.

"So, this is the sacred Shikon no Tama?" she asked no one in particular. The dog-boy had gone out to talk to some of his 'friends,' so she was finally able to have some peace and quiet. All he had been doing for he past week was poking at her and trying to get her to remember him. What was his name again? Something like Inuwasha… or was it Inuyasha? Either way, it confused her even more that her family seemed to treat him like part of the family. Souta even went as far as to call him 'Inu-onichan.' It drove Kagome absolutely insane, but if this was what she went through before she lost her memory, then she would try her hardest to keep things as normal as possible.

Suddenly she heard something swish open, and a breeze blew in from her supposedly closed window. She turned in her seat to find Inuyasha hopping into her room through the window, and shutting it behind him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked curiously.

"Because I can," he snapped back.

"Well, you know, you could at least knock," she retorted, ignoring the irritated growl coming deep from Inuyasha's chest. "I mean, that's really creepy, just crawling through people's windows. You really shouldn't make it a hobby. One day, I'll probably think you're a burglar or something and—"

"Alright!" Inuyasha suddenly stomped his foot in annoyance, stopping Kagome mid-sentence. "Your so noisy! Can't you keep your mouth shut for just one minute?" Then, seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he smacked his head with his palm. "Oh no…"

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "I just… well, I thought… You're so scary sometimes!" she burst out crying, burying her face in her hands.

A great wave of regret passed over Inuyasha as he ran over and tried to comfort her. He couldn't help it that he had gotten so snappy, but dealing with a 13-year-old Kagome with a motor mouth and a hard time controlling her emotions wasn't a piece of cake. It seemed that every time he yelled at her, she just broke down and cried, much to his dismay.

"Oh, come on, Kagome," he coaxed, "you know I didn't mean it! I'm just frustrated, that's all."

She sniffed, but stopped her crying as she wiped away the tears on her cheek and looked up at him. Their gazes met for a minute, and then she cocked her head and smiled. "We need to work on that temper of yours."

He groaned. "Great. Another thing to add to my 'Things to Change About Me' list. Seriously, why don't you write them all down so that you don't forget?!"

Kagome suddenly burst out into tears again. Inuyasha stared at her, flustered, before trying once again to calm her down.

It was right around lunchtime that Inuyasha lead Kagome to the well, carrying on his back her new, very over-stuffed, and _extremely_ over-weight yellow backpack. They both stood on the wooden ledge, peering down into the dark hole. Mrs. Higurashi watched intensely.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked. Inuyasha groaned, and Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "I mean, she might not be ready to fight just yet—"

"Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha cut in without turning to face her, "we've been through this. It's crucial that she comes back to the Sangoku Jaidi and assist in our quest to find all the jewel shards. Plus, we're supposed to be helping her get her memory back. Don't you think this would help?"

Silently, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and watched helplessly as Inuyasha took the hand of a squealing Kagome and dragged her with him into the depths of the Bone-Eater's Well.

Kagome could feel herself slowly falling with Inuyasha as they were engulfed in blackness. Her feet softly came in contact with ground, and the afternoon sun shown brightly out of the opening of the well. Almost instantly, she knew that they were no longer at her home.

With out so much as a "Hold on," Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and scaled the walls of the well effortlessly. As soon as he set her back on the ground, she lost her footing, and was caught by his strong arms as she stumbled forward.

"Come on, you stupid girl," he scoffed, "how do you expect to fight when you can't even stay on your own two feet?"

Kagome's eyes glossed over with fresh tears, and she yanked herself out of his hold, pointing an accusing finger in his face. "Don't you start yelling at me!" she shouted. "You were the one who scared me, grabbing me and jumping over walls and all that crap! You didn't think for second that it might bug me to time travel for the first time!"

"But it's not your first time!" Inuyasha insisted. "Try to remember. You go through that well all the time! It's about as easy as walking to you!"

"HA! I'm only 13! Normal girls don't usually go jumping down random wells and end up 500 years into the past, you know."

Seeing the tears about to spill over, Inuyasha gave in and looked hopefully around for any sign of his companions. He had come back earlier that morning to explain what the long wait had been for, and what they should expect when they saw Kagome. It would be a hard change for all of them. Inuyasha spent the last two weeks with this girl, and he was still having a hard time dealing with it. She should be able to have regained her memory by now. He was sure that he would have, anyway…

Inuyasha's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a girly squeal and a frightened screech. When he turned towards the source of the noise, he found Kagome squeezing a poor unsuspecting kitsune cub by the name of Shippo.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!"

"Ah! What are you doing Kagome? I can't breathe!"

"Oh wow! It talks! Aww!"

"Ah! Inuyasha! HELP! She's suffocating me!"

"Are you a badger? Or a raccoon, maybe?"

"I'm a fox! A fox—HEY! Ow! Stop! That's my tail!"

"Aw! So fluffy and—EEK! Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

The hanyou grabbed Shippo out of Kagome's arms with one hand and held him up by the tail, while holding the giddy girl back with his other arm. With a heavy sigh of relief, Shippo scrambled up Inuyasha's arm and crouched on his shoulder. The girl just squirmed behind Inuyasha's strong arm, grabbing at the cuddly little fox.

"What'd you do that for?" she pouted, giving in against the battle for Shippo.

"Because you're acting weird," he stated simply.

"Ah, Inuyasha, what can you expect from a such a young girl as herself?" a husky voice cut in.

The three spun around, only to be greeted by the cheerful face of a young monk. Kagome could not help but notice how charming he was, with his flashy smile, short black hair pulled into a small pony tail in the very back, sparkling eyes, and…

"KYAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT?!"

Wandering hands.

Kagome crouched behind a very pissed off Inuyasha, who was poised to jump the monk at a moments notice.

"Miroku, you stupid priest! You don't even wait five minutes before you go groping her a—"

"Might I remind you, I am a monk, not a priest," the boy named Miroku said under his breath. "Well, not a very good first-impression, was it?"

In the blink of an eye, Miroku was standing in front of Kagome, holding her hands in his own. "Perhaps I should be less forward? I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Miroku, and I am honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful young lady."

Kagome could feel her cheeks growing pinker with each passing compliment from the handsome monk. "I-I am flattered, really. My name's Kagome."

"Kagome. Such a pretty name is fitting for such a pretty face. I hope that you will do me the great honor of being the women to bear me a child."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Inuyasha and Shippo watched the show; Inuyasha mortified and Shippo just amused. Kagome, on the other hand, was just a tad grossed out and pulled her hands from Miroku grasp, wiping them on her skirt.

"I'm kinda freaked that you'd ask that to a 13-year-old girl," she told him.

"So I suppose the answer is 'no' then?"

"Right." She grinned half-heartedly and began to slowly move backwards. "But I am willing to forgive you for the whole 'grabbing my butt' thing."

Not paying attention, Kagome managed to back right into another person. She jumped forward in surprise, spinning around to come face to face with another teenage girl.

The girl, with a two-tailed purring kitten perched on her shoulder, shook her head disapprovingly at Miroku. "Miroku, you hentai houshi, what am I going to do with you?"

"Sango, darling," Miroku laughed, "you told me to be myself, remember?"

"By that, I did not mean groping her the first chance you got and then asking her to bear your child!"

"I was just hoping that it would help her remember…"

The young women sighed, cutting Miroku off, and held out her hand to a very baffled Kagome. "I apologize for Miroku's behavior. My name's Sango, and this is Kirara." She giggled as the small cat-demon resting on her shoulder nuzzled her cheek.

Kagome grinned. This girl Sango seemed friendly enough. She would be a great person to talk to in the boy-infested world she stumbled into. She eagerly shook the outstretched hand. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, Inuyasha has told us so much about you," Miroku joined in. He half laughed, half sighed when he saw Kagome move away from him behind Sango. He held up both his hands in peace. "I'm not trying to be offending, just trying to make friendly conversation."

"Yeah, sure." Still weary of the monk, Kagome stayed on the other side of Sango, but happily indulged in conversation with her new friends. Inuyasha and Shippo sat and watched from a distance.

Later that day, while setting up camp for the night, Inuyasha confronted the others about the talk they had earlier. He dragged them far enough away from the fire so that Kagome wouldn't hear them.

"You talk like you guys just met her," Inuyasha complained. "I mean, we're supposed to be helping restore her memory, right? How do you plan on doing that when you act like you've never seen her before?"

Miroku supplied the explanation first. "Well, you see, after you left, we discussed how we should handle this issue. After some debate, we decided to just take it slowly. One small step at a time."

"We figured it would be easier on her if we worked on re-introducing ourselves first, and then that might help back her memory," Sango added.

"You really think that'll work?" Inuyasha asked, looking worried over towards where Kagome was poking the little campfire with a stick. "I mean, look at her. She thinks she's 13. I've already spent two whole weeks with her, and she still can't remember anything about me before the accident."

The man and women looked at each other, then back at their worried hanyou friend. "She will remember again in time," Sango said reassuringly. "Until then, let's not put her under too much stress."

With one last sorrowful look at his amnesia-inflicted friend, Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and leapt off to settle himself in a nearby tree.

As dusk faded to night, he found it hard to get to sleep, as something nagging inside him forced his conscious self to keep a constant, watchful eye on the sleeping raven-haired teen below him.

A/N: Alrighty then! How'd you like, for those of you who are still bothering to read this? Maybe I have to adjust the first chapter, to make it a little less confusing? I mean, I don't think it is, but that's only cuz I wrote it. Please send rviews: They are my motivation. Thanks!

b/n: hey, there was a whole page without mistakes. Cool.

Akina: …thanks… --;;;;


	4. A True Archer

A/N: A/N: And after dropping off the face of the earth, Akina returns with another installment of BJD! You are all being treated. Feel loved that I found enough time to actually put this up! What with finals around the corner, not only have I been studying like mad, but it's like every time I turn around, someone finds something for me to busy myself with! Weather it be a band something, or homework, or Driver's Ed, or sleeping… I'm just glad to have found my way back to my laptop underneath all these piles of clothes in my messy messy room!

Here are some happy peppy review replies for my happy peppy reviewers who take their happy peppy time to send me happy peppy reviews!

Kawaiibabe14—Oh, I haven't even started with the sit command yet… 'evil laugh' And…I updated! Don't hurt me…

Fuf—I am so glad you love it! Keep reading; hopefully I'll keep it full of good humor! You know me!

Well… that was a slightly pathetic batch of review replies.

And the disclaimer—

Akina doth not own thy Inuyasha. Akina doth in fact wish that she doth own thy Inuyasha, but she shall wish in vain, for only one may own thy Inuyasha, and thus person be-ith Mrs. Takahashi. Hence, thine disclaimer stating that Akina doth not own thy Inuyasha.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH—oomph!" Kagome's scream was cut short as Inuyasha bounced off the ground back into the sky. 

The irritated hanyou winced as he girl clinging to his back let out squeal after high-pitched, painful squeal, with every ascension up into the sky. "Would you stop screaming already? I think I've gone deaf in my right ear thanks to you!"

"Well if you'd go a bit slower and not jump around so much, maybe I could stop scream—EEK!" She was once again cut off as a tree branch whizzed by her head. Unable to watch any longer, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Inuyasha's back tighter. "Why are we doing this again?" Her question was slightly muffled by the thick layer of fire rat fur.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, and broke into a run along the forest floor. "Remember when you said you saw a funny pink glow in the woods? That was a shikon jewel shard you were seeing. Then you felt that tingly feeling that pulled you towards the glow, right? You were sensing the jewel. Now, we are following whatever demon has that shard in its possession right now. You got it?"

"Um, yeah, I think…"

"Don't think. Know."

"Okay! I know! I got it!"

"Good." He sniffed the air, skillfully dodging trees that jutted out into the path they were taking. "I smell fresh blood," he said aloud, mostly to himself. "I think we're almost there."

"Almost where?" There was no time for Kagome's question to be answered. The dog-demon burst out into a clearing, where not too far ahead stood a red-eyed, mouth-foaming, cat-like creature. It was down on all fours, and it stared at the two intruders with a murderous glare. Its gray fur was stained with fresh blood.

Inuyasha let Kagome down from his back and turned to her sharply. "I need you to find where the shard is in this thing. The sooner, the better."

Kagome nervously scanned the creature before her. "Well, his forehead is glowing a funny pink color—"

"Great. Thanks."

Inuyasha stepped forward, pulling the Tetsusiga out of its scabbard. With the giant fang aimed at the enemy, he began the fight with the traditional insult-swap.

"Hey, you! Cat-Breath! Been filling your gut with villagers, have ya? Allow me to help you loose some weight!" on 'weight', he took off at a run.

The cat hissed—it could pass as a laugh—and poised itself to counter attack. Once Inuyasha was within range, he swung the sword at the cat's neck, only for the cat to dodge easily and swat him with its tail.

Annoyed, Inuyasha continued the onslaught. His efforts were fruitless effort, for with every assault the cat-creature came back with a swift and agile counter attack.

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha was busy with the demon, Sango, Miroku and Shippo approached the abandoned Kagome on the back of the transformed Kirara.

"Its about time! I could use a little help here!" Inuyasha called to his friends.

"Kagome, have you tried a sacred arrow yet?" Miroku asked urgently.

"A what?" she responded in confusion.

"Try shooting an arrow at the demon. You have—well, had—perfect aim. I'm sure it's bound to do the trick."

Convinced to least give it a shoot, Kagome nervously loaded an arrow onto her bow and pulled it back shakily.

_Okay girl. Everyone is counting on you. Just make the shot, and it'll all be over._

"Where should I aim?"

"For the shard! Aim for the sacred jewel shard!"

She spotted the glint on the cat-demon as it reached a stand-still.

"Hurry! Before it moves again!"

Kagome gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. _Here…goes…NOTHING!_ With a grunt, she released the arrow.

Everything seemed to stop as the anticipation of the arrow hitting the target grew. Then suddenly…

_Plop._

The arrow landed a measly five feet in front of Kagome.

Kagome stood, confused. Sango and Miroku sighed heavily. Shippo hung his head. Inuyasha slapped his palm to his forehead and growled.

"You've got to be joking…" he grumbled. It seemed as if the battle had come to a halt at the revealing of Kagome's pitiful archery skills.

* * *

"You beat the demon!" the teen chirped as Inuyasha marched back to the rest of the group.

"No thanks to you," he snapped back, putting the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. "You're supposed to be an excellent marksman. What's with that performance back there?"

He got a blank stare in return from Kagome. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder to clarify.

"What he means is that you were able to shoot an arrow really good before. Now you stink."

"Well that's putting it rather bluntly," remarked Sango.

"Sadly, it's the truth," replied the monk beside her.

Kagome took this as an insult. "First of all, I am a marks-_wo-_men. Secondly, I've never touched a bow-and-arrow in my life. Thirdly, I think I did pretty darn good for a first shot. There's a first time for everything, you know." As an emphasis to her statement, she and crossed her arms across her chest lifted her chin high in pride.

Shippo sighed from his perch on the girl's shoulder, While Miroku and Sango shook their heads in sadness. Inuyasha stared at her for a while before grunting in frustration and looking away with distaste.

"This is insane. Call me when air-head here gets a brain." With that, he turned on his heels and began to walk back towards where the came from, out of the clearing and into the woods.

Tears threatened to over flow as Kagome watched the hanyou, feeling dejected.

"Why does he hate me so much? I did my best…" She whimpered, wiping away a stray droplet on her cheek.

"Its not that he hates you…" Sango attempted at comforting her friend. "He just… um…"

Any sign of sadness was replaced instantly with a deep welling anger. "Whatever! You can tell that arrogant jerk that _this_ air-head is leaving, and maybe he should find a _brain_ of his own!" Turning sharply on her heel, Kagome stalked away in the opposite direction that Inuyasha had gone.

The remaining party sighed simultaneously.

Sango was first to speak. "So, who wants to go with who?"

"Kirara and I will go with Kagome," Shippo said from the ground. "Maybe you two should go talk to Inuyasha."

"Good plan." They split without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Just what goes through your mind when you say things?" Miroku yelled out to Inuyasha, who was sitting cross-legged on a rock near the outskirts of the woods.

"Well, there's an obvious answer," Sango said to him. "NOTHING!"

"Hey, will you two lay off?" the hanyou said defensively.

"No," Miroku told him. "You have to learn that you can't just say whatever comes off the top of your head. We're dealing with a different Kagome now than we were before."

"You have to be more gentle with her," Sango supplied. "You can't be the usual you when your around her."

"Get off my back! What, you going to blame me for her amnesia, too? Its not my fault she can't remember a damn thing about any of us!"

"We know that!" Miroku shot back. "Its just that your not improving anything by yelling at her whenever she does something we're not used to."

"Well, she needs to lean her mistakes somehow. I'm just helping point them out. Besides, how else is she going to get her memory back unless we teach her what she didn't and didn't do then, and what she should and shouldn't do now?"

"You would be handling this situation if it were Kikyo in this position and not Kagome, wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at the monk, his eyes narrowing to slits and a dangerous growl emitting from his chest. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"You know I'm right," Miroku said, standing firm and unfazed by the threat before him.

"If you aren't sure how to shut the hell up, then maybe my fist can show you?" He cracked his knuckles, making more of a statement than a question.

Miroku began to walk away, talking to Inuyasha over his shoulder. "Think about what I said. Women are sensitive things, Inuyasha. Try treating Kagome as you might Kikyo."

Sango, who had remained silent this entire time, watched as Miroku walked past her. With a final look back at her poor hanyou friend, she followed the young monk towards the near-by village.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually say it," Sango said to Miroku later as they sat alone in a small hut. The remains of a cooking fire burned between them.

Miroku sat, eyes shut, as if deep in thought.

"It had to come out eventually," he responded, looking up at Sango. "We all know it's the truth, even if some are afraid to admit it. At least now its out in the open."

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you said it…"

"I assume your talking about the comment I made about treating Kagome like he might the priestess Kikyo?"

Sango looked up from the fire and gazed questioningly at the monk across from her. "That too, but I was thinking about the other comment you made. The one where you said, 'Think about what I said.' I'm not sure if he can handle it right now."

"True. His mind does seem to functioning on a rather low level. Lower than normal, anyway."

"He does care deeply for her. You know this, right?" She went back to staring into the fire.

Miroku sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. Perhaps I am overestimating him. This whole issue must be that much more stressful on him than it is on us." He went back to his meditating position. "It looks like we will be the teachers for _two_ distraught people this time."

The corners of Sango's mouth formed into a playful grin.

"I call Kagome," she stated simply. Looking up, she watched as Miroku's once content face contorted in annoyance for having been beaten to the more reasonable of the two pupils.

* * *

Tsuki: I just called my Akina 'Kagome'.

Akina: 'beats head on desk'

Tsuki: 'realizes the sadness'

A/N: Wow. After that last little part about Kikyo, I thought Tsuki was going to kill me on the spot. But, she took it quite well. And yes, all you Kikyo-happy people, she is making her way into the story at some point, but I warn you, I am not a Kikyo-happy person, so nothing particularly good is going to happen to her. Just a heads up…

And… what else do I have to say? Oh yeah… REVIEW PLEASE!!! I've only got—what—six? And there were only those two for the last chapter. I'd appreciate more, thanks.

Until next time, I bid thee fare well and good-bye.

Toodles! Akina


	5. When A Man Loves A Woman

A/N: And after dropping off the face of the earth…again…I'm back! Please don't kill me. I have chapters for you! Well, only one, but it's still read-worthy, yes? I fear for my life right now, because I'm getting some very angry glares from the readers…okay enough chat lets get this party started!

REVIEW REPLIES!

Kawaiibabe14 – AHHHH! NO! NOT MRS. GODZILLA ON PMS! ANYTHING BUT THAT! snicker I updated for you…geeze I'm afraid of how you'll react when I tell you OI'll be gone for 2 weeks—

Reviewers: WHAT?!

Akina: Read the note at the bottom.

Fufu – Hey…I will admit I like Kag, and maybe I have her personality, but I look NOTHING LIKE HER!

Tsuki: heh…

Akina: Hey, that just proves your blind.

Tsuki: glare

FieryDemonFox – Thank you much!

And the disclaimer—

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm really tired of saying this…

Inu: It keeps you on your toes.

Me: glare of doom

Inu: Eep! hides behind Kagome

Kag: sigh I thought you were stronger than that…

Inu: I am! is met with another glare of doom from Akina Ipe!

Me: sigh maybe we'll begin the story now…

================================================================

Two figures, cloaked in the darkness of the near-by trees, watched the argument unfolding before them. As still as statues, every detail of the discussion was absorbed in silence.

They waited with patience as the tall man dressed as a monk walked away, followed by the girl. It was another few moments before the realized that the hanyou, Inuyasha, had no intention of moving.

Using extreme caution, they both crept out of the bushes, trying not to alert the enemy or their presence.

Just as they were ready to make a break for the den, the first of the two stubbed his toe of a tree root. He stifled a pain-filled cry and his friend shot him a look.

With a shrug, he motioned for them to quickly take their leave. In a whirl of wind, the two wolf-demons disappeared into the trees once more.

================================================================ 

Inuyasha flicked his ears in the direction of the forest. He could sense the presence of two others the entire time Miroku and Sango where there. His suspicions were confirmed when he picked up a distinct grunt from the woods. A breeze coming towards him brought a scent that he could definitely recognize.

Just as quickly Inuyasha identified who the smell belonged to, it was blow away in a sudden gust of wind. Frowning, Inuyasha turned back around and settled into thought.

_That scent…I'd know that scent anywhere. It was full of that filthy wolf, Kouga. What does he want now?_

================================================================

A small pack of wolves gathered at the entrance of a cave, barking and howling to signal their leader of the approaching men.

"Ah! Ginta! Hikaku! What news do you bring?" the young wolf-demon called out to his comrades.

"Kouga!" Ginta called back. "We have more news about Kagome!" They both went on to explain everything they heard the monk and Inuyasha talk about.

"She's lost her memory?" He inquired as they sat in the cave.

Hikaku nodded. "And she can't remember anything about her adventures here!"

Kouga withdrew in silence for a moment, stroking his chin. Ginta and Hikaku watched their leader eagerly.

"Hmm… This could work to my advantage."

"Um, how so?"

Kouga suddenly stood, knocking his friends backwards in surprise.

"We're leaving!"

"To find Kagome? But she's lost her memory. She won't remember us."

"Exactly! And we will help make sure that she gets it back. Knowing that mutt-face, he's probably already upset her terribly, which is why she is better off in _my_ care." With that said, he hurried out of the cave.

Ginta and Hikaku looked at each other and shrugged, getting up quickly to follow.

"Thanks for letting us stay!" they shouted to the wolves whose den they had stayed in. With a burst of speed, they both followed Kouga down the mountain.

_Kagome, don't you worry,_ Kouga thought to himself. _I _will _make you my women._

================================================================

A twig snapped in half at the immense pressure applied by an angry girl's foot. Kagome huffed and continued marching down the path.

"Who does he think he is? I mean, you'd think he'd realize by now that things are different. I'm _apparently_ not who I used to be. Amnesia can do that to a girl."

"Kagome!" a small voice called out from behind her. Kagome spun around to find Shippou and Kirara running her way.

When they finally caught up, Shippou perched on Kagome's shoulder, panting.

"Whew! I'm glad I caught up to you." He situated himself so he was more comfy.

"Kagome, do you really not remember anything about us?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm thirteen…erm, again."

"Oh…"

They kept walking in silence for a while. This annoyed Shippou, for the little fox-cub was not one who liked silence. That, and the look on Kagome's face was really creeping him out.

"You know, Inuyasha really was worried about you. He just can't handle change very well. He's never had to deal with kids before. Well, besides me, but that's not what we're—"

"Shippou, I understand what you're trying to do, but I don't plan on going back to apologize anytime soon. If he wants to make up, he can just come and find me."

That was she realized that she had been so wrapped up in her anger that she didn't know where she was going, or where she was.

"Looks like he might have to come and find us after all," Shippou said nervously.

Kagome gulped, but tried to keep her cool.

"Okay then. We'll just wait here for him."

"We could always ride Kirara back…"

"No, I already told you I'm not going to be the one crawling back to him. We'll just let him come to us."

_She's more headstrong that Inuyasha…_ Shippou thought sourly to himself.

They weren't there for more than a minute when a tornado passed by, sending Shippou flying off his perch, Kirara into a fiery transformation, and Kagome running behind Kirara.

And as if Kagome wasn't already scared out of her wits, a boy in a loin-cloth came jumping out of the tornado, lunging at her.

"Ah ha! I've found you!"

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Ginta and Hikaku ran up, exhausted from trying to keep up with their leader, only to come across a very interesting scene.

Kagome was squatting on the ground, arms covering her head, screaming with no intention of stopping. Kouga was a few feet away, hands over his ears, rolling on the ground in agony. Shippou and Kirara had by now scooted quite far back.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!! WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING ALREADY?!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome immediately stopped her screaming and looked at the man on the ground.

"Well, you were about to jump me. What did you expect me to do, giggle?"

Ginta and Hikaku ran over and pulled Kouga off the ground.

"Remember, amnesia," Ginta whispered into his leader's ear. Kouga nodded and tried a more cautious approach.

"Ah, well, no matter. I'm just glad I've found you."

"Oh… Why?"

"Because I knew that you'd be neglected by dog-boy eventually, and I wanted to be here to protect you."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

Kouga reached out and grasped her hands.

"After all, you _are _my women, right?"

Kagome blinked.

"Your…women?"

Kouga pretended to look surprised, then hurt. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. "I don't even know your name. How can I be your woman?"

Kouga smiled slyly, steering her towards a log where she could sit.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll explain _everything_."

================================================================

Inuyasha was still perched on his rock, having a mental battle with himself.

_How would I handle this if it were Kikyo in this position?_

_No! _cried the little voice in the back of his head. _Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. You will not compare her to Kikyo in any way, shape, or form._

_But Miroku said—_

_No. Stop thinking about Kikyo or I'll give you brain freeze._

_Ah! Okay okay!_

_Good._

_…So, I'll just forget about Kagome for now then._

_Gah! No, I never said give up on Kagome, idiot! You care about her, right?_

_Well, yeah…_

_Good._

_What should I do about her then?_

_You need to go apologize._

_For what?_

_Yelling and making her feel bad! That's what!_

_She's too stubborn. Why should I go apologize?_

_Because, idiot, she's got amnesia and you can't seem to remember that when you yell at her for doing something weird._

_Can't I let her go sulk it off or something?_

_I swear, you really are stupid. Look, she walked off into the woods because she was mad at you. She has amnesia. Put two and two together._

_She's…going to…get herself…lost?_

_Very good. Now, lots of demons would just love to be killing her for those Shikon Shards, and she can't shoot arrows worth crap._

_…oh god!_

_Yeah. Now go apologize and bring her back._

_…_

_You know you want to._

_Right. Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!_

_Heh, you go lover boy._

_Shut up._

_You'll just have to deal. I'm the little voice in the back of your head remember?_

_I hate you._

_I know._

(Tsuki: you realize that he hates his own subconsious? That's like the organ battle for dominence that I had last week. Just a little bit freaky.

Akina: Hey, I wrote this before reading your little chappy. And…wait get out of my story!)

================================================================

"You see, Kagome," Kouga explained, "before you got amnesia, you were my mate."

"I was? Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and we professed our undying love for each other." You could practically see the glitter falling in the background.

Kagome was caught up in the moment. He had already showered her with lovely complements, and now she found out that she had actually been in love with the man. It was so sweet.

"Then what is she doing with us?" Shippou asked, annoyed.

"My Kagome loves helping others who are in need. When she heard that you and Dog-boy were looking for the Shikon Shards, and she's the only one who can see them, she agreed to help in the search. Of course, I can't trust him, so I'm never to far from my beloved mate."

Kagome let all of this soak in. _I'm going to try and keep all this as normal as possible,_ she thought. _Even though the idea of being his mate is really nasty and wrong, I have to go along with it. Besides, he's so handsome and nice and flattering and…_

"Okay, Kouga," Kagome said, "if that's how it was, then I'll be your mate."

Kouga felt like he was King of the world.

"Great! Now, lets go back to my den and—"

"KOUGA! What the hell do you think you're doing with Kagome?!"

Inuyasha had walked on to the scene just in time to see Kouga about to make off with Kagome.

Kouga sighed. "Not now, dog-boy. I was just explaining to my mate here—"

"Your _what?!_ I thought we've gotten it through your thick skull already that she's not your mate!"

"But Inuyasha," piped up Kagome from Kouga's arms, "he explained everything to me already!"

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Oh, that I was his mate before I got amnesia." By now she was on her feet, still holding hands with Kouga. "Now look. I know that I've been helping you find Shikon Shards and everything, but I've probably been gone for quite a while, so it's probably best that I go spend some quality time with my, um, lover."

_Her lover?!_

Inuyasha gagged. There was no way Kouga was going to get away with this.

"He's brainwashing you!" cried Inuyasha, grabbing hold of Kagome's free arm. "Come on! You told me yourself you were never his mate!"

"No! He's the one trying to brainwash you!" Kouga argued, pulling on Kagome's other arm.

And from there an all-out tug-of-war erupted.

================================================================

Tsuki: poor Kag. Funny as hell though. . …I should steal this…

Akina: Steal my ideas? Like hell you will!

Tsuki: Oooo she's really mad now…

Akina: clears throat Anyway, the happy beta-reader is going to leave now, right?

Tsuki: …oooooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy.

Akina: Goody.

A/N: So, now I'm off to summer camp!

Readers:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akina: Hey no need to worry, I'll be back in two weeks, 'kay?

Readers: die

Akina: Okay…not okay. But I do promise a new chapter when I get back. Think of it this way: I have a whole 2 weeks to plot out how this story is gonna go, as well as PMS, and the other little story I'm writing. I think I'll write a chapter of PMS for you, too, because I'm feeling that spiffy.

Tsuki: We'll be spending two weeks in a cabin with no fanfiction! TT

Akina: And lots of music. Lots and LOTS of music.

Tsuki: My hair is red!

Akina: My hair is pink!

Chels: My hair is blonde!

Akina: And we're dying it green!

Chels: TT

Akina: Okay I've dragged this on too long so I'll wrap it up by saying I'll miss you guys and try not to fill up my inbox too much or I can't receive e-mails! Well, lets see if I can actually get a chapter of PMS up. Adios!

Tsuki: Until next time!

Both: Chow!


	6. Resolution and Revelation

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (pants) …am I forgiven? Perhaps another chapter for everyone?

REVIEW REPLIES! I'll try to do as many as I can.

fufulupin – NOOOOOO NOT THE BUFFY FLUFF! (hands over new chapter)

Tsuki-no-oni – lol I had to go back and reread all of this, and I DO remember you popping uo in my author notes! And I KNOW it was from before blue lake, and no that I put up a new chap do I get those chili cheese fries? (puppy dog eyes)

Kawaiibabe14 – (runs from rope and swivly chair) AHHH OKAY OKAY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Only like five months late, but it's still here! (hugs self) I love my soul, don't eat it…you won't get any new chapters then!

Fiery Demon Fox – I guess you'll find out who wins the tug-of-war this chapter won't you? Or will you? …Nah, you will.

I really am sorry…

I really don't own Inuyasha…

I really wish I did though…

Because this place is being such a pain, I never know if italics will show up or not, and in case you haven't noticed already, I'm too lazy to go back and RE-add all the italics in the previous chapters where they should be, so thoughts will be marked with this '…' just so you all know. I hate having to change my writing style, but it must be done if I want things to be legible.

And on with the show!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her, staring up at the clear night sky. '_A view you rarely see in modern days_,' she thought to herself. For some reason unknown to her, this thought sparked a few flashbacks of their previous encounter with Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe, wearer of fur skirt, and total hunk.

"She's my mate!" Kouga insisted, tugging on his half of the distraught teen.

"Is not!" Inuyasha growled, pulling her back his way. "She's too good for a stinking wolf like you!"

"Then she is certainly too good for a half-breed mutt-face like you!"

"Why you—"

"Guys," came a timid voice from the middle of the two demons, "uh, guys, your hurting me…"

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! I'm so sorry!" With a hard tug, Kouga whirled Kagome around and caught her in his arms. "I didn't mean for this to harm you. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, but…"

"Hey, don't beat around the bush!" Inuyasha cried, charging at Kouga, fists at the ready. "You're fighting me!"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself spun around again, only this time no one was there to catch her. She fell on her butt as Kouga and Inuyasha went at each other.

Cautiously, Sango and Miroku approached the spot where Kagome sat. All three watched in silence the fight breaking out in front of them.

"Lady Kagome, don't you think it'd be wise to perhaps use Inuyasha's sit?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm to shaken up at the moment." After a moment of deliberation, she turned her attention to her demon slayer friend.

"Sango, is Kouga REALLY my mate?"

"No, I'm afraid he is not. I suspect that he is just using your amnesia to his advantage."

"Oh…"

Kagome sighed. Something nagging from the corner of her brain told her how annoying these fights were, and that they came often whenever Kouga was nearby. She hated to admit it, but she did kind of like the fact that there were guys who would fight over her, and for her…even to the death. Even a morbid thought like that brought a warm tingling in her stomach.

She turned over. More flashbacks clouded her mind, preventing her from getting to sleep.

"Kouga," Kagome began gently, "I want you to understand, its nothing personal, but I think I think I'm going to continue traveling with Inuyasha for a little while longer." She wanted to avoid the 'I know you're just using my amnesia as an excuse to make me your mate' issue, as he and Inuyasha had clearly had enough of that topic. The latter was sitting under a tree, covered in bandages and dirt, his hair frizzled and tossed every which way. The former had chosen to perch on a rock while Kagome helped bandage a few of his own battle wounds.

"I just think that, you know, the others need me a little more right now. It's nothing _personal_." She emphasized 'personal' with a sharp tightening of one of his bandages. Kouga visibly winced, but said nothing.

"So," Kagome continued, "we'll go over this mate stuff" –Inuyasha stiffened– "later when this whole mess has been cleared up."

Kouga, still silent, pondered the girl's words for a moment before leaping to his feet. Out of shock, Kagome was sent to the ground on her butt.

"Okay! I'll leave for now, but don't forget. YOU'RE STILL MY WOMEN!" The last sentence was shouted over his shoulder as he sped off in a gust of wind. Ginta and Hikaku looked quickly at each other, gave a quick "Bye sis!" directed at Kagome, and ran after their leader.

Now the fire dimmed to mere embers and the trees cast moonlit shadows on the small camp sight. Kagome shook off her strange feelings of anger at the memory of being called "my women." Her last coherent thought was when she would next get to see the handsome hunk who had so much love for her, before sleep finally wrapped her in its comforting darkness.

"Inuyasha! Slow down, would you?" Kagome yelled as he weaved between trees. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? Inuya–" she had to stop to avoid a face full of tree branch. Inuyasha, meanwhile, just kept running.

'I smell it. It's that stupid Sesshoumaru. Why is he here? Unless Naraku is nearby.' He pushed himself a little faster at the thought. 'There's no way he's getting to Naraku before me!'

Just when Kagome was about to screech again into Inuyasha's sensitive ear, she caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. It was gone quickly as it had come, so she disregarded it as a bird and focused instead on not being bitch-slapped by trees.

That was when Inuyasha burst into a field, stopping a few feet from a very tall, very sexy, very familiar looking back of a man. Or was it a demon? It was hard to tell.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled.

Kirara approached with a load of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kagome dismounted to join them. Running over, she turned around just as the sexy-demon did. She gasped in surprise when she noticed how similar he looked to her current dog-demon friend.

"Sango, who is that?" Kagome asked, gesturing towards Sexy-demon.

"That would be Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother," Sango said darkly. "They don't get along very well."

Kagome looked from Sango to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't they get along if they're brothers?"

"I suppose it is because Sesshoumaru is a full demon." Sango shrugged as if this explained everything. Kagome just blinked.

It was then that something dawned on Miroku.

"We never told her that he is a hanyou."

Kagome looked at the monk. "A wha?"

Sango gaped at Miroku. "Oh my, you're right! What do we do?"

"Tell her the truth?"

"I guess we have to, don't we?"

"Um, hello? I can hear you still."

Kagome broke through the conversation and looked at the two curiously.

"Inuyasha is a half demon," Shippo said. "It means that his mother was a human and his father was a demon. He isn't a full demon like me. Him and Sesshoumaru share the same father; only Sesshoumaru had a different demon mother. Hence them being half-brothers." The little fox crossed his arms in an all-knowing fashion while Kagome let all of this absorb. Miroku and Sango smiled weakly at him.

While all this conversing had been going on, a fight between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had broken out which involved Inuyasha being knocked back repeatedly by Sesshoumaru's sword, only for him to get back up and charge forward again. This cycle repeated endlessly, and as Kagome grew more and more bored, she noticed three other figures across the field also watching.

One was a small girl, no more than 6, if that. She called out to Sesshoumaru every now and then, encouraging him. The little figure next to her was a small green midget-toad who walked on two legs and carried a two-headed staff. He too would call out to Sesshoumaru, and cast a glare at the girl every now and then. Behind them stood a giant two headed lizard-horse thing.

"Ugh!"

A flying Inuyasha narrowly missed Kagome's head and hit a tree behind them. This time, he did not get up as quickly. Tetsusaiga had been thrown far across the field. By now, Kagome had actually gotten a bit worried.

"Stupid Inuyasha. You will never be able to defeat me." In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha up by his neck. "Now you will die."

"No! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard as the raven-haired girl ran up and punched him in the side.

"You put him down!"

"Kagome, you idiot! Get away!" Inuyasha managed to choke out. But by then it was too late. Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha and swiftly moved in front of Kagome. At a loss for what to do, she simply stared.

'He's sexier up close…but also intimidating.'

"You are the miko girl, are you not?" Sesshoumaru more stated this than asked it. Seeing her not back down, he asked, "Do you not fear me?"

Kagome shrugged. "You're just a bully. Why should I be afraid?" She looked at his swords, then at his limp sleeve, then back at his face. "You only have one arm. I seriously doubt you could do me much harm."

"You show her, Lord Sesshoumaru!" said a squeaky voice from the side. Kagome glanced over to find Sesshoumaru's party had moved closer to the fight.

"Lord Jaken, is Lord Sesshoumaru going to hurt the pretty lady?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, Rin," replied Jaken. "Do not ask such silly questions."

Kagome gulped, and then looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"Full of impudence," he muttered. "What am I to do with such a foolish girl?" He promptly grabbed at Kagome's throat, until Inuyasha began to beat him with the Tetsusaiga scabbard. Kagome took this moment to run.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Beat that hanyou!" Jaken called out.

"Shut up, you little imp!" Miroku shouted, beating the midget-toad with his staff.

Rin wandered up to Kagome and stared.

"Yes?"

"I think you're pretty. I won't let Lord Sesshoumaru hurt you."

"Oh…kay. Thanks…I guess."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There you have it. Chapter 6. All done. After like, half a year.

I want to thank everyone who is still bothering to read this. You are the reason I will try to write another chapter. (smiles)

Until next time (hopefully not as long) fare the well!


End file.
